


En parme et menthe

by Clarounette



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Masturbation, Nuit du Lemon, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="lines">Hikaru et Kaoru doivent réaliser une tenue chacun pour un défilé de mode, mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises avec ce projet.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	En parme et menthe

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon organisé par la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/).  
> Premier thème: parme. Mots supplémentaires: épaisseur, favoris, prisme.

Les doigts de Kaoru s'agitaient sur le morceau de tissu parme, coupant, cousant, fronçant. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dessiner un patron; la robe était déjà réalisée au plus profond de son cerveau et ses mains agiles savaient donner corps à sa vision.

Le mannequin, déjà réglé aux mesures d'Haruhi, se couvrait peu à peu de fin coton de couleur. Kaoru ajouta des perles, qui reflétaient la lumière comme de multiples prismes, des filets de dentelles et des rubans.

Quand il eut fini, l'éblouissante robe d'une délicate teinte violette était prête pour le défilé.

L'offre était arrivée quelques jours auparavant: les clubs du lycée organisaient un grand défilé de mode. Chaque club pouvait présenter plusieurs tenues. Bien évidemment, l'Host Club avait désigné les frères jumeaux Hikaru et Kaoru pour les représenter. Mais alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble, une petite brouille les avait décidé à réaliser leurs tenues séparément.

Kaoru tapa un court texto qu'il envoya à Haruhi. Il était temps de passer aux essayages.

La jeune fille arriva bientôt. Mais à peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

"Haruhi? Ça va?" demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il avait peut-être renoncé à la jeune fille pour laisser la place à son frère, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Haruhi. La pâleur soudaine de celle-ci le perturbait.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" Des couleurs teintaient peu à peu les joues de la jeune fille et dans ses yeux une lueur de colère s'allumait.

Kaoru était perplexe."Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu étais là quand on a accepté le challenge."

Haruhi secoua la tête. "Pourquoi tu copies ton frère?" Il n'y avait pas que de la fureur dans le regard de la jeune fille; une pointe de déception jetait une ombre sur ses prunelles. Elle perçait douloureusement le coeur de Kaoru.

"Je ne le copie pas! Je ne sais même pas sur quoi il travaille," tenta-t-il de se défendre.

Le doute s'installa dans l'esprit d'Haruhi. Elle observa son jeune ami avec attention, cherchant à lire la vérité dans les traits de son visage. Elle sembla la trouver, et poussa un profond soupir. "Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner. Vous êtes tellement semblables tous les deux."

Kaoru ne savait pas comment prendre cet aveu. Haruhi était la seule à pouvoir les différencier avec certitude, et pourtant elle paraissait reconnaître également leurs similitudes.

Il ne laissa pas ses pensées vagabonder plus avant car Haruhi avait saisi son poignet sans un mot et le tirait hors de la pièce avec insistance – et beaucoup de force pour une si délicate personne. Elle le traînait maintenant à travers les couloirs du lycée.

Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit sans frapper. Au milieu de la pièce, Hikaru achevait la robe qu'il présenterait au défilé. Kaoru n'en croyait pas ses yeux: le modèle était exactement le même que le sien. La seule différence notable était la couleur du tissu, car la tenue d'Hikaru était vert menthe. Bien sûr. C'était son vert favori.

La réaction d'Haruhi prenait tout son sens. Mais c'était quand même douloureux qu'elle ait pensé à l'accuser alors que l'inverse était possible. "Tu m'as copié," affirma-t-il, espérant semer la confusion chez Haruhi.

Mais c'est Hikaru qui fut surpris. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un regard interrogatif. Haruhi répondit alors à Kaoru. "J'ai essayé la robe d'Hikaru hier."

L'argument était imparable. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient créé exactement la même tenue. Tout à coup, leur bisbille – Kaoru ne savait plus à quel sujet – semblait bien lointaine.

Les yeux d'Hikaru passaient d'Haruhi à Kaoru, tout à fait confus. Kaoru prit la main de son frère et quitta la pièce, abandonnant la jeune fille qui souriait doucement.

Kaoru amena son jumeau dans la pièce où il avait conçu sa propre robe. À sa vue, Hikaru éclata de rire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Kaoru le serrait fort dans ses bras, lui aussi aux prises avec un fou rire. Chacun se rendait compte à quel point ils avaient été ridicules.

Hikaru s'éloigna un peu et plongea son regard dans celui de Kaoru. Une étrange étincelle y brillait qui réveilla des désirs enfouis chez son frère. Son coeur sauta un battement quand il sentit les doigts d'Hikaru se poser sur ses lèvres. Lui intimant le silence ou testant leur douceur avant d'y poser sa bouche, Kaoru n'aurait su dire.

Un long moment de silence s'écoula, chargé d'une certaine tension. Une douce torture. Puis Hikaru se détacha complètement de son jumeau et se dirigea vers le mannequin. Il passa ses doigts sur le tissu parme, évaluant son épaisseur, sa texture.

Puis, comme pris d'une envie subite, il se déshabilla prestement, laissant ses vêtements en tas au sol, avant de retirer la robe de son support. Même s'il n'avait pas exactement les mensurations d'Haruhi – bien sûr, c'était un garçon – Hikaru était de taille menue et ses muscles fins auraient pu passer pour féminins. Il fallut un instant à Kaoru pour réaliser qu'il avait exactement le même physique et pour s'en trouver embarrassé.

Mais pas longtemps, car bientôt Hikaru se glissait dans la robe. La teinte délicate se mariait à merveille avec sa peau claire. Ses cheveux roux ressortaient sur le parme, comme un incendie au milieu d'un parterre de fleurs de printemps. Des flammes qui brûlaient aussi Kaoru, dont le sang bouillonnait.

Hikaru se rapprocha, lissant le tissu sur ses cuisses, tirant sur le décolleté qui laissait apparaître quelques poils épars. Soudain, il glissa ses mains sous le jupon et retira en hâte son slip. Une légère bosse était maintenant visible sous la robe. Une manifestation évidente de l'effet que le fait de porter une robe pour séduire son jumeau faisait à la libido d'Hikaru. Kaoru aurait pu en dire autant, même si l'uniforme du lycée camouflait bien les réactions de son corps adolescent.

Kaoru fit les derniers pas vers son frère et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Haruhi avait raison: malgré les différences peu visibles mais bien là, Kaoru et son frère étaient aussi étonnamment semblables. Leurs bouches bougeaient au même rythme, s'accordant naturellement. Leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, s'épousaient parfaitement. L'air n'avait pas sa place entre Kaoru et Hikaru.

Kaoru posa enfin la main sur la bosse qui déformait complètement les plis de la robe. Le gémissement qu'Hikaru poussa dans sa bouche s'écoula dans sa gorge comme un nectar. Encouragé par la réaction de son frère, il glissa ensuite les doigts sous le jupon et saisit l'érection d'Hikaru, y appliquant la même pression qu'il exerçait sur son propre membre quand il se donnait du plaisir en solitaire.

Continuant d'explorer la bouche d'Hikaru d'une langue inquisitrice, il accélérait ses caresses. Hikaru devenait souple entre ses bras, se laissait peu à peu envahir par le plaisir. Et quand enfin l'extase le submergea d'une vague dévastatrice, il finit poupée de chiffon contre la poitrine de son frère.

La robe était fichue, tachée irrémédiablement, mais Kaoru s'en fichait. Ils pourraient toujours présenter la version vert menthe au défilé.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère et glissa avec lui au sol, apaisé et heureux.


End file.
